


From Board Meetings to Bedrooms

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Porny porn porn, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte projects a rather lovely image to Erika while bored in a board meeting. Erika has a hard time concentrating after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Board Meetings to Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Sexswap is kind of my favorite of all fandom tropes, so here we have some more. Pretty much just wanted an excuse to write femslash with these two. So here you have it.
> 
> I also forgot how hard writing porn was. Lord.

Erika bit her lip to keep from whimpering out loud in the board meeting. 

 _I hate you,_  she projected at a politely smiling Charlotte. 

 _No you don't. Now, just think, love. Two more hours and I can make that a reality. Sooner, if you're impatient._

Erika bit down on her lip harder, surprised she hadn't drawn blood quite yet. 

 _Sooner._

Erika released her lip and watched as Charlotte casually tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, the motion masking the way she pressed two fingers to her temple. The agent speaking abruptly stopped. 

"I think that's enough for today. Let's meet back here tomorrow, same time." 

The rest of the meeting's members looked confused, but began to put their papers away and straighten up anyhow. Moria shot Charlotte a dirty look, who simply smiled cheekily in return. 

"If you don't mind, Moria, Erika and I are going to return to the compound now. I trust we'll see you there soon?" 

Moria simply glared at the two, which made Erika grin wickedly at her. Moria shook her head and let them go without another word, much to their delight. 

The car ride back to the compound was full of playful touches, Charlotte sliding her fingers up the hem of Erika's skirt, dancing along the tops of her stockings, leaning over the middle to nip at her ear. It took all of Erika's concentration not to crash the car, or warp the metal around them. 

Finally, they were back at the compound. Erika dragged Charlotte through the front door, down the hallways, shoving guards out of her way with a snarl, while Charlotte stuttered out apologies between giggles. 

When they were finally in Charlotte's room, Erika let loose. The door slammed shut behind them, locking of its own accord, which was enough to send a shiver up Charlotte's spine. She gasped when she felt the clips to her garter belt giving way for her stockings, and the metal hooks in her bra coming undone. 

"Impatient, love?" she asked, voice high and breathless. Erika simply growled and started unbuttoning her jacket, much to Charlotte's amusement. 

"One day I'll teach you how to enjoy a slow seduction." 

Erika's voice was low and gravelly when she spoke next, fingers working to undo the buttons of Charlotte's shirt, eager to get it out of the way. 

"You can't expect me to take it slow when you send me an image like  _that._ Do you even know what that does to me?" 

Charlotte opened her mouth to respond, but Erika didn't wait for an answer, instead grabbing one of Charlotte's hands and pushing it beneath her skirt, spreading her legs. Whatever words she'd been about to say were lost to a low moan as Charlotte stroked through Erika's wetness, evident beneath the cotton of her panties. 

"Christ, Erika, you're soaked-"

"Because of you," she breathed, pushing Charlotte's jacket and shirt out of the way, tugging her bra off and flinging it aside as well. Her hips rocked, rubbing up against Charlotte's fingers as she ducked her head to take one small, pert nipple into her mouth, sucking gently on the nub. Charlotte gasped, chest arching up into the contact. 

"Oh!" 

She whimpered as Erika continued to pull her clothes off, until Charlotte was left naked, while Erika's clothes were still on. 

"Well this--this isn't fair," Charlotte gasped, legs spreading as Erik's fingers stroked along her wetness, spreading her lips and teasing over her entrance. 

"No. But, just--let me--" Erika groaned, leaning in for a kiss as she slipped a finger inside of Charlotte. The resulting moan was lost in Erika's mouth, only spurring the taller woman into further action. 

Her fingers were long, slender and firm, much to Charlotte's delight. She loved the way they stroked along her thighs, carefully cupped her breasts, played across her nipples, each time they did this. She loved when they were pressed inside of her even more. 

A second finger quickly joined the first, as Erika devoured her mouth. Her thumb brushed up against her clit, knowing exactly where to press to pull the highest moans out of Charlotte. It didn't take much more, a few more moments of rubbing at her clit and stroking her fingers inside of her, mouth working against hers, before Charlotte was coming, head falling back and a high, loud moan escaping her. 

Erika was slow to withdraw her fingers, loathe to remove the very thing that had put such a beautifully debauched expression on Charlotte's face. 

Charlotte slumped against the door, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, watching as Erika slowly licked her fingers clean before beginning to remove her own clothing, starting with her jacket, shoes, and stockings. 

Once her breath returned, Charlotte pounced. 

"You take far too long to remove clothing, love." She worked quickly, tearing Erika's shirt and skirt off of her, as well as the garter belt and bra, leaving her in just her panties. Erika whimpered as she let Charlotte push her back towards the bed, finally pushing her down onto it. 

It was only once she was securely on the bed that Charlotte slowly, teasingly, removed Erika's underwear. She bit her lip when Erika's legs spread wider for her, her thighs and lips glistening with just how wet she was. God, did she love this. 

"Just from pleasuring me?" she asked softly, settling between Erika's long legs. 

"Y-yes," she whimpered, looking up at Charlotte. 

"Beautiful," Charlotte murmured, kissing just below her navel, then down to the crease of her hip, nuzzling at the faint bit of hair growing there. 

Finally, she took pity on Erika, who'd begun whimpering. She leaned in, fingers gently stroking her folds apart, and dragged her tongue slowly along the length of one fold. Erika gasped, hips rocking forward. Charlotte chuckled, breath hot against Erika. She took her time, tongue slow and teasing, before finally fitting her lips around the little bundles of nerves and sucking in earnest. 

Erika cried out, chest arching up off of the bed and as her fingers came to grip Charlotte's short hair tightly, pulling in the most delicious way. Encouraged, Charlotte carefully slipped two fingers into her, moaning at just how easily they slid in, how wet and hot she was around her. 

Erika didn't last much longer than that. Soon, she was coming hard, fingers fisted in Charlotte's hair as she curled her fingers and laved at her clit until her nerves were almost completely shot. 

When she came back down, there were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and her breathing was heavy, like she'd just run a marathon. 

"Fuck," she panted. Charlotte chuckled, sliding back up her body and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Erika curled her fingers in her hair again, gentler this time, pulling her in for a kiss, chasing after the taste of herself on Charlotte's plump, red lips. 

"Think you have it in you to go another round?" Charlotte teased. Erika smirked, pulling Charlotte down to rest next to her. 

"Yes. But let me catch my breath first." 

They never left the bedroom that day, choosing instead to see just how many times Charlotte could wring an orgasm out of Erika. 

(For the record, she managed six before Erika passed out.) 


End file.
